Sleeping with the enemy…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu knows what he wants, but can he get it? Written for LJ's Inuholidays comm


Title: Sleeping with the enemy…  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Inuyasha/Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance; canon-verse  
Words: 3678  
Summary: Jakotsu knows what he wants, but can he get it?  
Warnings: none

Author's note: thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking this over for me!

_For Sensei with love…_

888

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Jakotsu cried when he spotted the hanyou walking up ahead. As luck would have it, he was as alone as the cross-dresser.

Without slowing his pace or even bothering to look over his shoulder, Inuyasha called out, "What do you want, Freak?"

"You!" the undead mercenary chirped as he fell into step beside him. He giggled at the scowl on the hanyou's face.

"What makes you think I want you?"

"Everyone does," Jakotsu replied as if stating the obvious. "Besides…" he purred, "I can see it in your eyes that you do." He smiled mischievously.

"Keh!"

Giggling, the cross-dresser reached out to cup Inuyasha's butt. The hanyou responded by halting dead in his tracks, and as Jakotsu stepped ahead of him; he grabbed the undead mercenary's wrist, jerking him backwards.

"Hey!"

"I should kill you for that!" Inuyasha said, giving Jakotsu's wrist a painful squeeze.

The cross-dresser winced. "But you won't, cuz you want me."

Before he say more, Inuyasha cut in with, "Yeah, yeah… you said that before, Freak!"

"But you do…" Jakotsu purred, and lowering his gaze, he added, "Well, _he_ does…" He moved closer, pressing his body against the hanyou's, and rubbing his crotch against the other's burgeoning erection.

Inuyasha let go of his wrist, grabbing the undead mercenary by the neck. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the base of Jakotsu's throat where he could feel the jewel shard just under the skin. He scratched the area with his thumb claw, and was shocked to see that Jakotsu barely flinched. "I could take your shard."

"But you won't," the cross-dresser asserted.

"No?"

"Nope. You won't because I know what it's like to be different, to be a _freak_." Jakotsu reached up to gently caress Inuyasha's ear. He shivered as it flickered under his touch, the soft dog-like whine the hanyou made, making him smile. "You like, hunh?"

"No!"" Inuyasha said, scowling at the undead mercenary's amused chuckle.

"Liar."

The hanyou tightened his grip on Jakotsu's neck. His scowl softening into a frown, he stared the cross-dresser.

Jakotsu met his gaze, his face losing all guile under Inuyasha's harsh scrutiny.

"Fine," the hanyou said. "I liked it, big deal, but if you do it again, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough…"

Inuyasha released his grip on Jakotsu's throat. He let out a little bark of amusement when the cross-dresser rubbed it, chuckling sheepishly.

The two of them lapsed into silence. As if growing tired of Jakotsu's presence, Inuyasha turned to go.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?"

Inuyasha whirled around, his angry retort dying on his lips. Jakotsu looked so forlorn, standing there, like a child being denied a favorite treat that he felt his resolve breaking. As much as he wanted to put as much distance between himself and the freak as possible, Inuyasha sighed. It was just a kiss after all, and hell, he had shared as much if not more with Miroku during those times when they could get away from the girls. Shrugging, he took Jakotsu's face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss him.

The undead mercenary giggled when his would-be lover's nose crinkled up when he got close enough to kiss.

"What?!"

"You look cute when you make that face," Jakotsu giggled.

"What face?"

The cross-dresser showed him.

"Keh! You reek of old bones and grave soil."

"That's because I am old bones and grave soil," the undead mercenary impishly replied. "Seriously…"

"Well, you also smell like cherry blossoms," Inuyasha said softly.

"I like the smell of them." Jakotsu smiled; his face lighting up over what he considered to be a compliment.

"They make you smell like a girl."

"Oh…" The undead mercenary's face fell. "Really? I smell like filth?"

He looked so upset that Inuyasha felt bad about mentioning it. He glared at the cross-dresser, hating the way he made him feel inside. They were enemies and he if hurt the idiot's feelings, he was lucky that was all that got hurt, and yet… Inuyasha knew all too well the type of pain he just inflicted on Jakotsu. His jumble of feelings threatening to overwhelm him, the hanyou growled. Grabbing the undead mercenary by the shoulders, he kissed him. It was a brutal kiss, feral and full of anger.

Jakotsu, however, responded as if it was a tender one, and snaking his arms around the hanyou, he pulled Inuyasha close. His lips were soft and yielding, and very inviting.

Telling himself it was merely to satisfy his curiosity; Inuyasha slipped his tongue into the warm confines of Jakotsu's mouth. The undead mercenary tasted mostly of sake, and they way he responded it was easy to forget he wasn't alive in tradition sense. As the cross-dresser took his time deepening their kiss, Inuyasha tentatively put his arms around him. Unlike kissing Miroku, the hanyou found it easy to imagine he was kissing a girl as Jakotsu made similar soft little breathy sounds. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha stepped back.

The cross-dresser was reluctant to let him go. Pulling the obiage he wore around his neck like a scarf, Jakotsu held the tail ends of it in his hands, whipping it up and over Inuyasha's head. "Don't go…"

"Keh!"

"Please…" the undead mercenary said as the hanyou wordlessly stared back at him. Jakotsu giggled.

"What?"

Smiling impishly, the cross-dresser said, "Let's fuck."

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"I'm serious. We both have needs…." Jakotsu closed the small distance between them. He thrust his hips at the hanyou, making perfectly clear what he was hinting at. "As much fun as it is to relieve the tension elsewhere," he added coyly, "I'd much rather do it now, wouldn't you?" He winked.

Inuyasha found himself starting to think it over. _The freak does have a point… Miroku is back with the girls and it's not like we'll be able to slip away, or even if I could, all Kagome ever wants to do is kiss… Maybe he'll leave me alone if I do, and if not, at least the walk back to camp will be more comfortable… Then again, he might turn into a bigger pain in the ass than he already is… And he'll probably end up pissing off Kagome and that idiot leader of his too…_

_Well…? What's it going to be…? Yes or no…? Please say "yes!!"_ Jakotsu stared expectantly up at him. His mouth was slightly parted as he gave the hanyou his best cute and adorable look. "Well…?" he said softly.

"No."

"No?" the undead mercenary blinked.

"Nope. Not now, not ever."

"Why not?"

"Because," Inuyasha said, refusing to elaborate._ Because I don't trust you farther than I can spit… How do I know you won't cut my balls off as some sick memento or something…?_

Jakotsu glared at him. He looked away, a pretty pout settling on his lips, as his grip loosened on his obiage. What he failed to realize was that Inuyasha made no move to leave. He was still just as close as he had been, "trapped" by the cross-dresser's scarf-like sash. They remained at an impasse, neither moving nor speaking.

For some reason he could not explain, Inuyasha found Jakotsu's wounded attitude affecting him. He wanted to rip the shard from his neck and be done with him, yet could not make himself do it. "Look, I'm going. So why don't you go back to your leader and fuck him instead. I'm sure he'd love it," Inuyasha said dryly as he reached up and removed the obiage from around his shoulders.

Jakotsu briefly at looked up him.

"You could always pretend you're with me."

"Pretending sucks…"

"Well, it's all you're going to get." The hanyou stepped back and turned to go.

Jakotsu sighed as he sadly watched him walk away.

888

The cross-dresser spent the next few days somewhat subdued. He seemed to be going through the motions, although he claimed nothing was bothering him. Bankotsu let the matter drop, after his offer to gift him with Inuyasha's ears was met with a wan smile. He could not help worrying about him in much the same manner Inuyasha's friends were worried about him.

One evening Miroku found the hanyou alone, sitting up in an old tree. He was staring off in the direction he had come from, the day he had met Jakotsu on his way back to camp.

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou hopped down from his perch.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Is Kikyou-sama alright?"

"I think so."

"You don't know?" Miroku asked.

"No… I haven't seen her."

"Kagome-sama will be relieved to hear that." The wayward monk chuckled at his friend's expression. "She was worried you had run off to see her."

The hanyou glared in reply.

"So what's bothering you, my friend?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Surely 'nothing' is what's making you so ummm…" Miroku searched for the right word. "Pissy?"

Ignoring his friend's question, Inuyasha asked, "Have you ever regretted something?"

The monk laughed. "I've regretted everything and nothing," he said cryptically.

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha, I don't think you're going to be happy unless you settle whatever it is that has you so pissy. Go to her…"

"Who?" The hanyou was monetarily taken aback by his friend's assumption.

"Kikyou-sama? Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha frowned.

"Seriously, stop brooding, and go to her."

"Keh!" He bounded off towards where he had last seen the undead mercenary.

888

Jakotsu returned to the field Inuyasha had left him in several days ago, under the guise of seeing if Suikotsu had woken up yet. He found his fellow undead mercenary was still going through life as the "good doctor." Since Suikotsu seemed content to remain in the village he had settled in, Bankotsu had felt it best to let him remain there, sending Jakotsu out every so often to check up on him. That suited the cross-dresser just fine as it gave him time alone to brood and mope about along with the slim chance of seeing the hanyou again.

The undead mercenary was having fun, catching fireflies in the field as they helped ease the disappointment of having Inuyasha turn him down. Holding them close to his mouth in his hands, he whispered wishes to them, before letting them go._ Maybe today will be the day he finally comes back…_Jakotsu thought as he watched the firefly he had just released twinkle in the shadows. Spying another one, he raced towards it completely unaware that the object of his desire had returned.

Inuyasha stood there, watching the cross-dresser as he ran around aimlessly. He debated with himself as to whether or not he should let his enemy and would-be lover know he was here or simply wait until he was noticed. Waiting won out and by the time the undead mercenary noticed his presence, Inuyasha was grinning at his antics.

"Inuyasha…?"

The hanyou smirked. "Yeah?"

"You're here…?"

"Yeah… who else do you think you're ta-" the rest of what he was going to say was lost when Jakotsu threw himself at him.

"I knew you'd come back…" the undead mercenary murmured as he brushed his lips against Inuyasha's. Wrapping his arms around his would-be lover, he smiled when the hanyou returned his embrace. Pulling slightly away, he looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Because…"

The cross-dresser laughed.

Inuyasha pulled him close. "I changed my mind."

"Really? That's it? You simply changed your mind?"

"Yeah…"

Jakotsu smiled, unable to believe his good fortune. _I guess wishes really do come true…_

"Haven't you ever changed your mind about something?" Inuyasha leaned in to kiss him.

"No…" the cross-dresser whispered breathlessly against his lips.

Deepening the kiss, the hanyou noted he tasted of sake which was an improvement of last time. And while he still smelled of cherry blossoms and grave soil, Inuyasha found that instead of disgusting him, it reminded him of deep forests and wide open meadows. Places he loved to be. Breaking the kiss, he rubbed his cheek against Jakotsu's.

The undead mercenary giggled. "That tickles."

_It also makes you smell better… even if you do smell like me…_ Grinning cockily, Inuyasha did it again much to Jakotsu's delight. It also made trailing a line of little kisses down his throat better as the undead mercenary smelled more alive. The hanyou paused over the spot where the jewel shard rested just beneath his pale flesh. It throbbed like a heartbeat with its inner magic and Inuyasha was sorely tempted again to remove it. _A careless bite and it would be mine and he'd go back to the netherworld where he belongs… And yet… he's not asking for much…Just a quick fuck and we can go our separate ways…I can always kill him later…_ The hanyou closed his eyes as a deep throaty moan escaped his lips.

Jakotsu had cupped Inuyasha's nether region, fondling him, while his penis grew harder under the cross-dresser's expert touch. He would alternate soft caresses with rubbing his knuckles hard against him. It was not long before he was lying on the ground, with the object of his desire straddling his hips. "Well…?"

Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "Let's fuck."

"Ummm…" Jakotsu said playfully. "Okay." He hiked himself up onto his elbows. "I'll need your help with my armor." At the look on Inuyasha's face he added, "What?"

"I was hoping to make this quick…"

The cross-dresser laughed. "Quick? My dear Inuyasha, if you're going to do the deed, do it right the first time…." he trailed off, a far away look in his eyes, before they lit up. "Oooh! Does this mean there'll be another time?"

"Keh! Don't get your hopes up!"

"Then you'd better do it right, no?" the undead mercenary countered. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me… I might have to kill you."

"That's if I don't kill you first." The hanyou grinned as he leaned forward, bringing his hand up behind Jakotsu's neck. He lazily rubbed the spot where the cross-dresser's shard lay beneath the skin.

"Ooh… an element of danger…" Jakotsu purred. "I like that. Now kiss me…" Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, his lips parted enticingly.

Inuyasha kissed him long and hard. Breaking the kiss, he moved to blanket the cross-dresser as he lay back down.

Jakotsu knew just how to move to tease him, playfully inviting him in with a simple caress, only to go limp. He skillfully used the hanyou's mounting lust against him. Judging the time to be right, he ground his erection against Inuyasha's, getting a fierce growl in response.

The hanyou sat up, still straddling the undead mercenary's hips. "Get up!"

"Hunh?"

"I said get up!"

"It's a lil hard with you sitting on me…"

Inuyasha move off of him so that Jakotsu could comply. Once he was sitting up, the hanyou pushed his kimono off of his shoulders, and taking the hint, the cross-dresser untied his obi. A few minutes later, Jakotsu was sitting in his armor and fundoshi.

As much as he wanted to simply slice through the armor's ties, Inuyasha took his time with them. Not that he cared about leaving any evidence behind of their tryst, he was sure Jakotsu would tell his companions about them, but more to try and give back a little of what he got from the cross-dresser. The undead mercenary seemed to melt into his touch, his breath catching in his throat whenever Inuyasha touched his bare skin.

Naked at last, Jakotsu lay back in the grass, stroking himself. "You like?" he purred.

Inuyasha nodded; a hungry predatory look in his eyes.

"Come're…"

The hanyou did as he was bidden.

Sitting up again, the cross-dresser moved to undress him. Giggling, he playfully tugged on his fire-rat robe, pulling the course textured fabric free of Inuyasha's hakama. As his hands explored the taut planes of the hanyou's torso they kissed. Breaking it, Jakotsu trailed a line of butterfly soft kisses across Inuyasha's jaw line and down his neck. Reaching the hollow of his throat, the undead mercenary moved the hanyou's clothing out of the way so that he could make his way across his collar bone.

Shrugging out of his fire-rat robes and inner kimono, Inuyasha reached up to take Jakotsu's face in his hands. As much as he wanted to push him down to the ground and have his way with him, the hanyou followed the cross-dresser's quiet lead and took things slow. It was different from his rough and tumble "battles" for dominance with the monk, as the undead mercenary was clearly playing the subservient role, or rather he played the whore. Jakotsu was a skilled lover, and the little things he was doing with his tongue to the hanyou's left nipple sent little waves of pleasure down his spine to pool deep within his belly. His long tapered fingers deftly played with Inuyasha's other nipple, creating an uncomfortable tightness in his fundoshi as he let out a soft moan.

Jakotsu gently eased the hanyou onto his back. Placing his fingertips on Inuyasha's lips, he smiled impishly. "Relax…"

Shrugging, Inuyasha lay back and tried to will the tension out of himself. It was one thing to lie back with someone you trusted, but quite another with someone like the cross-dresser. Jakotsu may have been eager for sex, but Inuyasha was unsure if this was his way of forcing the issue. The undead mercenary was unstable enough to turn a bit of fun into a rape and the hanyou had no intention of giving him the opportunity to do so. And yet, he found himself helping Jakotsu get him out of his hakama and fundoshi, much to his amusement.

The cross-dresser paused to admire the prize; a stiff turgid column of flesh just beckoning him to engulf in his mouth. Heeding its siren call, Jakotsu did so. He savored its salty taste and the faint musky order of the hanyou's body. Bobbing his head up and down as he cupped his lover's heavy sack, the undead mercenary paused to flick his tongue across the tip of Inuyasha's cock. Jakotsu tasted the faint bitter essence that leaked form it, inwardly smiling smugly at the thought that Inuyasha would soon spend his lust.

"No…." the hanyou moaned as he struggled to push himself up into a seat position._ I'm supposed to fuck you!_ "Stop," he said a bit more forcefully.

That, along with his struggling, got the cross-dresser's attention. "Wha-" he started to say when Inuyasha grabbed him painfully around the mouth.

"No! I'm going to fuck you, freak, not the other way around!"

Jakotsu attempted to nod, and seeing it, Inuyasha let go of his face. The cross-dresser rubbed his cheeks as he leveled a hurt stare at him.

Inuyasha moved as if to backhand him across the mouth, but something stayed his hand, turning it, instead, into a gentle caress. It hurt to see the undead mercenary flinch under his touch. Feeling sorry for him, the hanyou crossed his ankles, forming a seat with his body. "Come; sit in my lap with your back to me."

Jakotsu eyed him dubiously.

"I won't hurt you if that's what you're worried about."

The cross-dresser laughed. "Fine…" he giggled as he moved to do as he was bidden. Jakotsu leaned back, resting his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, the hanyou's cock nestled between them. Turning his head to the side, he playfully kissed his lover's cheek as Inuyasha began to stroke him. The hanyou's rough calloused palm felt good against his sensitive skin. He giggled softly, half moaning, when Inuyasha's cock twitched in time with his own. Everything felt so good, from the sound of the hanyou's ragged breathing to the feel of his hand upon his cock. The pleasure pooling deep with his belly, Jakotsu could hold out no longer and he climaxed, shooting his hot essence on the two of them. It cooled rapidly in the early evening air.

With no time for niceties, Inuyasha pushed the cross-dresser forward onto his knees._ My turn…_ He knelt between his legs. The hanyou spat onto his hand, using the spit and Jakotsu's spent lust to slick his cock. Spitting again on his fingers, he lubed the undead mercenary's tight entrance. Hands on Jakotsu's hips, a quick thrust and he was past the smooth ring of muscle, developing his rhythm. The cross-dresser was tight, almost virginal, and the soft mewling sounds he made inched the hanyou closer to his climax. A few more thrusts and he was past the point of no return, howling at the stars as he came in a mind-numbing rush of pleasure. He pulled out and sat back on his heels.

Jakotsu sat on his butt, grinning impishly.

"What?"

"Nothing…" The cross-dresser looked up and sighed. "The stars are coming out."

"So?"

"So… while no one might wonder where you are, Oo-Aniki will come looking for me if I don't get back soon." Jakotsu giggled as he reached for his clothes.

Inuyasha nodded as he followed suit. "So then this never happened…?"

The undead mercenary shrugged. "Yes and no… If you want to tell the filth you've been with me go right ahead," he said eliciting a low growl for the hanyou. Ignoring it, Jakotsu stood and put on his diaper-like fundoshi. "Will I tell Oo-Aniki and the others…? Maybe… maybe not…" He reached for his armor and picked it up. "Could you help me with this? I'll help you with your fundoshi if you want," he teased.

"Keh!" Inuyasha adjusted his fundoshi and picking up his hakama, he stepped into them, pulling them on. He walked over to Jakotsu, and taking his armor form him, he helped the cross-dresser into. The two of them finished dressing in silence. Without so much as a good-bye, the hanyou started to walk away into the surrounding shadows.

"You know, next time we meet, I'm going to kill you and take those cute little ears of yours as a memento."

"Keh! Dream on, Freak!"

Jakotsu watched him bound off into the darkness. _Oh, I'll be dreaming of this for a long time, Inuyasha…_


End file.
